


Need a Little Havoc in Life

by keihra93



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keihra93/pseuds/keihra93
Summary: Jean Havoc must now come to terms with his new found disability & with that comes returning to his hometown. He won't be alone on the road of recovery, with not just his parents to help him but also the Ishvalan woman, Liseli, who had come into his life when they were just children. She had always been like a sister to him, but he will soon realize that there may be something more.
Relationships: Jean Havoc/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Need a Little Havoc in Life

Jean Havoc sat in his hospital bed, smoking his one cigarette of the day. A knock came at the door, but he didn't want to see anyone; he was still trying to come to terms with his new found disability. He could hear talking just outside in the hall, but he didn't care. That is until his visitor burst through the door.

"I said I didn't want any-" Jean began looking towards the door, but he stopped short of himself when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Didn't want any what, Jean?"

"Lissie?"

"Don't you 'Lissie' me, you jerk! Do you have any idea how worried your parents have been about you? No call, no letter, nothing! For months! Then we find out you landed yourself in the hospital and you couldn't even tell us yourself! It took calling your office to find out you were injured! And here you are, just smoking a cigarette like it's no big deal!"

Jean looked at the young woman who stood before him, chiding him as she tried to fight back her tears. "Lissie, I-"

Liseli "Lissie" Ula'ree went from furious at the lack of contact to just being relieved to see him alive. "Jeanie, you jerk..!"

Jean caught her as she rushed forward and threw her arms around him. He sighed and held her close as she nestled into him, embracing him as though she'd never see him again. "Lissie, I'm alright..."

"I thought I lost you when they told me you had been badly injured... they didn't know what your condition was..." Liseli sat back, taking his face in her hands as she looked him over. "Why didn't you call..?"

Jean reached up and brought her hands down. "What was I going to say, Lissie? 'Hey, everyone, my girlfriend tried to kill me and now I'm in the hospital recovering!'" His sarcastic tone faded and he tried to give Liseli a reassuring smile. "I'm alright, I promise." He wiped her tears free from her cheeks and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry I didn't call or send a letter. I'll do better."

"I'll hold you to that, Jeanie. Forget how worried I get about you, just think how your poor mother and father must be feeling. Solene and Philippe would have come with me if they didn't need to deal with peak season at the shop."

"I know. Thank you for coming to see me, Lissie."

Liseli smiled at that and hugged him. "Of course."

Someone cleared their throat at the door and they looked up to find a recently discharged Colonel Roy Mustang leaning against the doorway.

Jean dipped his head respectfully towards his other guest, Roy Mustang. "Colonel."

Roy dipped his head in return, then shifted his gaze towards Liseli as she stood. "Liseli, good to see you again."

Liseli walked over to Roy, reaching up to smack him across the face.

"Lissie!"

Roy was stunned for a moment, then looked back at Liseli. "Lis-"

"You are his commanding office, Roy, but that does not excuse you from putting him in danger like that!"

Jean watched as Liseli lectured the Colonel and had to chuckle seeing Roy standing there, stunned and speechless.

Roy let Liseli yell at him, knowing that he did deserve it and because he didn't know what to say to her in that moment. He had never, in all the years he knew her, seen Liseli as upset as she was right then.

Liseli's tears were renewed and she threw her arms around Roy's neck."You idiot..! How could you both be so reckless..?"

Roy sigh with relief as she returned to her usual self and hugged her back. "I'm sorry, Liseli. We should have been more careful."

"Yes, you should have." Liseli set herself back down and reached up to hold his face like she had with Jean's, looking him over. "I'm relieved to see you're both alright, but you look like hell, Roy. Are you getting plenty of rest?"

"As much as I can, I promise." Roy offered her as reassuring a smile as he could manage. "We were facing a new enemy and got lucky. We'll be better prepared next time we face them."

"Good." Liseli sighed, but she returned his smile.

"Would you mind getting me something to drink, Lissie?" Jean asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Roy and Jean watched Liseli hurry off, waiting until she disappeared around the corner to speak.

"How are you holding up?"

Roy took a seat nearby. "I still need to rest a bit, but there's much to do that needs my immediate attention."

"Just promise to take it easy?"

"I will." Roy paused a moment, leaning forward and looking at Jean very sternly. "What about you?"

"Not much has changed."

"Have you told her yet?"

Jean went silent and looked away. "No..."

"You need to tell her, Jean. She'll find out soon enough and it's best if she hears it from you."

"I know..." Jean sighed. "What am I going to say, though? Lissie is already upset with me, telling her I can't use my legs anymore is just going to make things worse."

Outside in the hall, Liseli was returning with a glass and pitcher of water, but she stopped- shocked- when she heard Jean talking about his legs. 'He's paralyzed...?'

Roy eyed him a moment. "You know she's not the type of person to pity another, right?"

"I know, it's just..."

Roy raised a brow. "Just what?"

Jean looked at Roy. "Lissie has always been there to help out when and where she could, ever since we were kids. She's always done what she could to repay a debt that she feels she owes. She's already done so much for me and my parents. I just don't want to add to her worries and burden her with this."

"She's going to worry regardless, Jean, but she'll worry more knowing that you won't talk about what's bothering you."

"I know..."

"Tell her when you're ready." Roy said, standing and noticing the hem of Liseli's dress swish out of view as she hurried back down the hall. "But you need to do it sooner, rather than later."

Liseli needed a few moments to process the new information and asked a nearby nurse to bring Jean a drink before hurrying outside. She found a relatively quiet spot to sit and think, Roy joining her not long after.

"Liseli."

"Hey, Roy."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes."

"May I join you?"

"Of course."

Liseli and Roy sat quietly for a moment before Liseli spoke next.

"Will he ever be able to walk again?"

"I thought it was you outside in the hallway." Roy smirked slightly, but it faded when he saw the worried look on her face. "All we know right now is that he will be wheelchair bound for the foreseeable future."

"What about his job? Will he be able to continue to serve?"

"He will most likely retire and return home to Tillmeer, but ultimately the decision lies with him."

Liseli sighed and leaned against Roy's shoulder. "Why do you two idiots have to be so reckless?"

Roy's smirk returned when he saw a small smile growing. "It's just part of our charm."

Liseli's small smile grew bigger and she giggled at that as she sat up and looked at him. "It most certainly is."

"Colonel Mustang, it's time to go."

Roy looked up to see Riza Hawkeye standing patiently waiting for him. "Of course, Lieutenant." Roy stood with Liseli. "Give him time, Liseli, and just do what you can to help him through this."

Liseli hugged Roy and gave both him and Riza a small bow. "I will. Please, stay safe. Both of you."

Roy and Riza watched as Liseli made her way back inside.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Riza asked.

"With Liseli to look after him, I'm sure Jean will be just fine."

* * *

Liseli sat with Jean in his room and they spent hours catching up. Before long, the daylight had begun to vanish beneath the horizon and night was descending.

Jean watched as Liseli sat in her chair, staring out of the window at the stars just barely peeking through the twilight. After a moment or two, he finally worked up the courage to tell her. "Lissie?"

Liseli looked over at him, a bit surprised by the seriousness in his voice. "What is it, Jeanie?"

"There's something I need to tell you..."

Liseli sighed and got up, moving to sit on the side of his bed. "It's alright, Jeanie, I already know..."

"You know..?"

"I overheard you in the hall when you were talking with Roy earlier." Liseli put her hand over his when he looked away. "They still don't know if you'll be able to walk?"

Jean sighed. "No..."

"What are you going to do then? Will you stay in the military?"

"There's nothing for me here if I can't walk..."

"But, Jeanie, you love this job. Couldn't they offer you a clerical position?"

"It's unlikely that I'll be able to return to active service with this injury, Lissie..." Jean started. "I've decided to just accept a discharge from the military and I'll go back home to Tillmeer to help out at the shop."

"Are you sure..?"

"I've already made up my mind, Lissie."

Liseli sighed and squeezed his hand while reaching up to touch his cheek with her other. "Don't take my words as anything but what they are, Jeanie. I just want to make sure that you are certain this is the path you want to take. As long as you are happy with your decision, that's all that matters."

Jeanie leaned into her hand and closed his eyes a moment. "This is for the best." When he opened his eyes and met Liseli's gaze, he noticed a new look in her eyes- and it was far from pity. 'What is this..?' Her smile was warmer than he was used to, her touch was gentler. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but it was comforting. "Will you stay with me tonight..?"

Liseli's smile grew and she nodded. "Of course, Jeanie, anything for you."


End file.
